Mega Man Star Force 4: A Savior's Legacy
by Gunmare
Summary: Years after the fall of Meteor G and the Black Hole Server, Geo and Omega-Xis has disappeared while aiding Planet FM for over a year. Now earth is endanger when a new king rules Planet FM. Now one unlikely young man will recieve Geo's legacy and become the new Mega Man. But can he handle the responsibility of becoming the hero like his predecessor did?
1. Episode 00: Prologue

**Well here is a my try on a mix of ZX/Zero/Starforce. This story take place after the third game (side story counts.) I don't own Mega Man, it belong to Capcom and this chapter was Beta by TomoyaJintanUshio.**

* * *

**_Episode 00: Prologue_**

**_First Arc: The Second Coming of Mega Man_**

* * *

_The dungeon door slowly opened itself as the six locks vanished away. Behind the dungeon door was a room completely pitch black. The only light within the room was a large spiral staircase. "Come," said a voice. "I'll be waiting for you on the top."_

_"That voice!" Mega Man exclaimed astonishingly. "It can't be!" He quickly double merged into his HX form. He hastily ran up through the glowing spiral stairs to the top. He reverted back into his original X form as he reached the top._

_Mega Man noticed the glowing spiral stair case vanished. He looked around and noticed the entire room was completely dark. "FM King, show yourself!"_

_"If that what you want, then you shall receive it," replied the FM king._

_The pitch black room lit up and Mega Man was now standing in a castle-like throne room. He quickly felt a strong presence from behind and quickly summoned his Mega Buster. "Freeze!" he warned as he turned around with his buster pointing at the King sitting on top of his throne. Mega Man's eyes widened in surprise of the king on the throne. His fell on his knees and lowered his buster in shock of seeing of the FM King.  
_

_The FM King gave a small chuckle to Mega Man's response. "You must be this so call Mega Man," he said as he rose from his throne. "What's wrong? You didn't imagine that I was the FM King?"_

_Mega Man opened his mouth, but no words came out. His entire body was shivering in fear and shock. "No way," he croaked. His buster reverted back into his his arm and he clutched hand into a fist. "Why? Why the hell did you do this? Why the hell are you the FM King?"_

* * *

The year is 221X. Four years has passed since the fall of Meteor G and the Black Hole Server thanks to the blue bomber, Mega Man. The technology of EM waves has greatly developed, but noise is still a global problem. The peace between earth and Planet FM had been great till…

"What?" Geo asked. He, Mega, his parents, and friends were all out the Vista Point during the summer festival. They all came to see the fireworks that were about to start. They were suspecting fireworks to come out any minute now, but instead of fireworks, an old friend dropped by with grave news.

"Geo," he said. "I seek your help."

Mega materialized next to Geo. "It has been a while Cepheus," he said to the king of Planet FM. "So how you've been doing?"

Cepheus took a big breath. "Planet FM is under attack."

"What?" everyone asked in surprise.

Cepheus gave a puzzled look. "You don't apprehend me? Planet FM is currently understand."

"I know that part," Geo said. "But what is attacking Planet FM?"

"Lately crimson has been gathering around the planet bringing along with noise crazy viruses everywhere," the king explained.

"Noise in Planet FM?" asked Lyra as she materialized next to Sonia. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently," Cepheus said dryly.

Geo and Mega look at each other before responding. "Alright… we'll help, we're Brothers after all." Geo responded.

Cepheus gave a warm smile. "Thank you Geo. I really appreciate this."

"Wait!" someone yelled out. Everyone turned to who was the shouter was. It was Sonia, and she didn't look happy about Geo leaving again. "Geo, you're not going alone this time! I'm coming too!"

"Count me too! There no way you're going to have all of the fun, " Bud added. **  
**

"Murph, there no way I'll allow Planet FM to be under attack," Tarsus roared out as he materialized next to Bud.

"YeahI want piece of the action too! " said Lyra as she was shadowing boxing.

"I appreciate all of your consederation " Cepheus replied happily. "We'll leave at once."

"Wait," Geo stopped his friends before they can EM wave change. "You guys still haven't gotten the programs to go through the noise. The noise can actually do some harm to you guys."

"The kid is right," Mega agreed. "You guys won't last too long and we might have to fight you if you guys get too expose and go berserk."

"But we can't let you go on by yourself," Sonia protested. "In every time the earth is in danger, it's always you and Mega who go there and stopped it. You guys almost lost your lives three times because of it!"

"But we came back," Geo pointed out. "And I know that I'll come back this time too!"

"You better," said Luna. "If you don't, I will find you and bring you back."

"You know she's going to do it," Zack added with a nervous chuckle.

Geo turned to his parents. "We know by fact you'll come back," Hope assured him. "Just be careful."

" Don't forget we'll always in here," Kelvin said as he pointed into Geo's chest. He turned to Mega. "Mega, make sure Geo comes back alive."

"Don't worry," Mega assured him. "I'll take good care of him."

"Alright then," said Geo as he put his right arm out. Mega quickly went back into Geo's Hunter-VG. "Transcode: Mega Man!"

Geo's body was consumed by a big green light. His body was consumed by blue armor. He was now Mega Man. "Alright, let's go!" he said to the Cepheus.

"Geo, wait!" Sonia cried out.

"What is it?" Mega Man asked. Sonia walks towards him. She put her hands on Mega Man's helmet and brought his head to hers. Their lips meet. Everyone was dumbfounded by the event. As soon the kiss was done, both Sonia and Mega Man were heavily blushing. "Sonia…"Mega Man said softly

"Promise me you'll return safe and sound." Sonia asked as she looked away from Mega Man.

"Yes," Mega Man nodded happily to Sonia. "I promise to return." He turns his attention to Cepheus. "Let's go."

Cepheus nods and both he and Mega Man were instantly gone.**  
**

* * *

A year has passed since Mega Man left Earth to helped Planet FM. No one has heard from him since the day he left. Many believed that Mega Man has died during the battle against the noise berserk viruses. Many believed he's still alive and still trying to solve the appearance of the noise. There are various theories that might happen to Mega Man, yet none of them add up.

Many members of Project TC had tried to go to Planet FM, but they were all defeated due to high noise level. Even those who can channel noise like Acid Ace failed too. The noise level was completely different compare to Meteor's G noise. It caused many unexplained questions on why there is noise in Planet FM in the first place and why there is a stronger noise level than Meteor

Now there's a barrier of crimson blocking the path between Earth and Planet FM. The entire world is in a huge panic, no one knows what's going to happen or what to do, WAZA and the Satella police from all over the world are trying their best to handle the situation, but there is nothing they can actually do. All they really do is to prepare for the worst and hope that Mega Man will return.

* * *

It was the brightest shooting star in the Milky Way. The shooting star was moving at the speed of light and was heading towards Earth. Its purpose of heading to earth is still unknown. As soon as it entered the earth's atmosphere, it was split into two and both of them headed towards opposite directions.

* * *

He knew by fact everyone won't be heading to the mountains tonight. They'll all be at the festival that was held for Mega Man's honor. It was a perfect opportunity for him to head to the highest peak in the mountain. He had the highest peak to himself to see the starry night sky. One was one of the life time opportunities he wasn't going to miss out on.

But getting there was a lot harder than he thought it was. Since there was no EM cable car to take him to the peak of the mountains due to employees leaving early to go to the festival, he decided to head there by foot. He was lucky there was a hike path for him that will easily take him to the peak. Sure it was time consuming to head to the peak, but it was worth it. There was no way he was miss out an opportunity to see the stars all by himself.

He finally reached on the peak on the highest mountain in the area. He collapsed on the ground after running for miles to reach the top. He turned around and lay on his back to watch the pure starry night sky. He awed the beautiful shining starlight. It was breath taking.

It was literally breath taking. The run to reach the top took a lot out of him. He was breathing heavily, his body was completely sweaty, and his vision was slowly going blurry. _'Not right now… I just reached the top.' _He wasn't sure if it was vision, but he noticed one star was out shining the others. He extended his hand out towards the shiniest star and clutched his hand as if he had caught the shiny star under his palm.

He slowly lost his conscious and passed out. His hand fell to the ground, still clutched shut. He was unaware that the shiniest star in the sky was getting brighter as it approached him. It wasn't too long as the star fell down and collided with him.

* * *

The new king of Planet FM sat on his throne. Next to his throne was his mortal assistant. "The two remaining biometals have already escaped to earth," his assistant advised the king. "Should I order our best men to go and retrieve them?"

"It seems that the biometals have already found their chosen ones," the FM King answered. "I doubt we can get them back in one piece. Oh well, send my men out and destroy the chosen ones."

"Yes my lord," his assistant assured him.

The king watched his assistant leavehis throne room. He gazed up in the sky. _'It won't matter to me if I don't have all of the biometals. I can't allow anyone to get in the way of my reformation!'_


	2. Episode 01: Aero

_**Hello everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of MMSF4SL. Again I don't own Megaman or anything related to its franchise. If I did, then I would have made it a bit more darker and more interesting in the series.**  
_

_**Beta done by TomoyaJintanUshio**_

* * *

_Episode 01: Aero_

_Hello to the chosen one of Model X. If you receive this message, that means, I, Geo Stelar haven't return from Planet FM and still investigating on the crimson that appear on Planet FM. During my absence, I present you and the other users my greatest creation, the Biometal._

* * *

It felt like it he was actually inside the remnants of an actual supernova. He his body was in a static state, yet he didn't care. He was more concentrated in knowing why he was within a supernova remnant. It didn't matter if this was a dream or not, he didn't want to leave the aesthetic place to go back where he once was.

_"Mega...man…" _a soft gentle voice uttered. Small fragments of pure white light slowly gathered together in front of him. It took shape a young woman that looked particularly familiar to him. _"Mega…man…" _She reached her hand toward him. **  
**

It was a signal. As much he wanted to reach out to her, he couldn't. His body was still in a static state. He mustered all remaining strength he properly had and lifted his left hand towards the woman. "_Ma…"_

* * *

_*Beep, Beep, Beep*_

"Ah…" he groaned He shoved his face into his pillow and wrapped his pillow to cover the noise of his alarm clock, but apparently it made it even worse. So he forfeited to the noise and decided to hit the snooze button. He was now fully awake, but too exhausted to even get up.

He decided to think back to the dream he had. _'Mega…man…' _he thought the of soft innocent voice that said those words. He tilted his head towards calendar to notice the date. _'That's right. Yesterday was the Mega Man festival in his honor. It was also the day he went missing as well…'_

He grudgingly rose from his bed. _'Weird… I don't remember coming back home at all.' _He walked out of his bed and headed towards the bathroom. He opened the door and discovered something on his face. "What the?" he blurted out as he removed a pair of green shades with white design on them. Did he just realize he had them on?

"Aero!" a voice called him from downstairs. "If you're awake, can you come downstairs?"

Aero didn't ignore the pleading voice and headed downstairs. As he walked down the stairs, he quickly hid the green shades in his pocket. He walked towards the living room. He noticed a brown hair woman within her mid-twenties sitting on the sofa. She didn't look too enthusiastic to see him. "Is there something you need, Lisa?"

"Where were you last night?" she asked.

"I was at the Mega Man festival last night," he lied.

"What time did you come back?" she asked**  
**

"I really don't know," he half lied. "Since we moved here about two days ago, I kind of got lost in the city." **  
**

"So why didn't you use your Hunter-VG?" she said

Aero grimaced. He couldn't answer her back. He looked down at the floor. Lisa simply sighed in disbelief. "It doesn't matter. You're home and unharmed."

"Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright." Lisa rose up from sofa, "Just don't do it again." With that she patted him on the shoulder and headed towards the kitchen. "Go get changed. It's almost time for your first day of school, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he replied in deadpanned tone. Before he headed back upstairs, he looked at Lisa one more time. "Does dad know?"

"He doesn't even know you were gone," Lisa replied dryly. "Don't worry thought. I'm not going to tell him either."

* * *

_Electopia_

The starry night sky with a full moon was truly exquisite. She wonder what the view will be like if she was on the EM road. _"Do you want to see the view from up there?"_ a voice in her head asked.

"No," she denied. It was written in her face. She desperately wanted to, but she didn't want to look desperate though.

_"You don't need so hesitant about this," _the voice replied. _"You can EM wave change as much as you want. I won't refuse your desire if you want to."_

"Thanks, but no thanks," she responded back. She dug through her dresser and took out a small red and black, hexagon shape stone with a green gem in its center. "But…" She tightened her grip on it.

* * *

A cold shower was what Aero needed. His body felt more refresh as the freezing cold touched his delicate pale skin. As soon the shower was over, he grabbed one towel around his waist and the other to dry his messy charcoal hair. He looked in the mirror to see his lifeless, intimidating, and cold emerald eyes.

He struggled with his emotionless deadpan face to smile. His lip quivered as he made a small fake smile. But he could definitely tell it was obviously fraud. _'Well at least I tried.'_

_"You could have done better if you actually try harder," _a voice said in his head.

"Who?" he looked around the bathroom and noticed no one was there. He was probably imagining things. He headed back to his room and placed his dirty clothes in his hamper. He removed the towel around his waist and closed the door.

He opened the closet and grabbed his school uniform that was inside. He put on a white dress shirt with a red tie, brown slacks, black dress shoes, and his school's blazer on. He attached his Hunter-VG on his left arm and took out his black briefcase backpack under his bed. He had everything he needed for school.

_"Aren't you forgetting me something?" _the voice asked. Aero hastily turned around. No one was in his room. He warily opened his hamper and took the glasses out from his pants. He looked around his room one more time before putting the shades inside of his backpack.

* * *

_'Interesting,' _thought the king's assistant intriguingly. _'Who would ever thought it would take less than a day for the biometals to find their chosen ones.'_

The assistant walked through a dudgeon theme laboratory. _"Even if the king wanted the destruction of stray biometals, he doesn't know that the only way to defeat chosen who know to use the biometal properly is with another chosen one, or at least the power of another biometal.'_

The assistant's face sadistically smirked as four different stones floated around him. _'The king didn't say how I coulddispose of them. While I try to dispose of the chosen ones, shall I make this a bit more interesting?'_

* * *

The school he was attending was known as Estrella High School. It was one of the top ten private schools in Netopia, or so Aero was told. The only way to get in the school was either a scholarship or paying your way into it._'Great… Now I'm going to attend school with so many snobby, blustering, and stuck up rich kids.' **  
**_

_"Don't think like that," _the voice said in his head. _"You haven't met any of the students yet, and who knows. Maybe you might make a friend."_

If he could laugh, he would have. He wasn't freaking out from hearing the voice again. He was properly delusional and might have gone drinking by mistake last night. His memory was still hazy and his mind isn't still properly intact. It was the most realistic theory he had and he was going to stick with it.

_'I doubt that,' _Aero thought skeptically.

_"Don't be like that," _the voice responded. _"Be more optimistic."_

_'The day I become optimistic is the day that Mega Man returns,'_ Aero thought back darkly. The voice didn't respond back. He wondered why it didn't talk back to him. Aero simply shrugged as he walked into the front foyer of the school.

The front foyer was packed with students of from young freshmen to older seniors. All of them crowded around bulletin boards. That was properly where the students went first to find where their homeroom was. Luckily for Aero, he didn't need to go within the crowd of students to find out his homeroom. Since was a new transfer student, his guidance counselor emailed him his homeroom and schedule.

He opened his retractable display screen and opened the email that his counselor gave him. _'It's says here that I'm on the second floor in homeroom 2D.' _It didn't take him too long to find his homeroom. He walked in to his homeroom with students chattingwith each other. Aero ignored the chatting students and took the far edge seat in the corner.

_"You're not going to interact with your other peers?" _the voice asked. Aero remain completely silent. _"Is there a reason why you're not going to interact with them?"_

_'In this world, you can't trust anyone,' _Aero coldly thought. _'They will always betray your trust no matter what.' '_

_"That maybe be true," _the voice admitted. _"But you'll never know what it is like to trust others though."_

The warning bell rang. It didn't take too long for class to be packed with other students he didn't even know. Soon the classroom started to get louder and louder._'Can't they shut up?'_

_"These students probably haven't seen each other for a long time now and wanted to catch up," _the voice defended.

In an instant, all the students quieted down. Aero realized that their homeroom teacher just walked inside the classroom. The teacher appeared as a young handsome man wearing a dark pinstripe suit. "Hello class," he greeted happily. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr. Falster." **  
**

Aero wasn't sure if it was him or not, but the mood his teacher gave didn't match the atmosphere in the classroom for some reason. The looks from the students around him felt scared and intimidated. _"So you sense something wrong in the classroom don't you?"_

_'Is it the homeroom teacher?' _Aero thought cautiously.

"Now class before we begin our day, I thought it would be interesting if we all share something about ourselves," Mr. Falster said. "We're going to start with the student on the right side first."

Aero was the last row. He zoned out the second the first student even spoke a word. He was roused back as soon he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Huh?" He looked and noticed many students staring at him.

"Oh my," said Mr. Falster sarcastically. "Looks like someone didn't have much sleep last night."

"Ah sorry," Aero said blankly.

"Well it's alright," Mr. Falster assured him. "Just get up and tell your classmates your name and something interesting about yourself."

Aero nodded and rose from his seat. "I'm Aero Celestial. I'm a transfer student from Electopia and I moved here due to my parents work."

He sat back down and went through the morning classes at ease. With the exception of Mr. Falster, today was calm and somewhat peaceful. As soon the lunch bell rang, Aero sequestered himself away from the class and headed to the library.

_"Not going to eat with your peers?"_

_'They're all a bunch of spoil brats that are irrelevant to me.' _Aero's stomach growled. _'I guess it's time for that granola bar I put in my bag.' _He looked around to make sure the librarians weren't looking at his direction. He opened his backpack and looked through his stuff.

The first thing he noticed was the green shades from this morning. They were known as visualizer, special glasses that allow anyone to see the EM world. This got Aero's curiosity ever since this morning. Were they real or not wasn't the main problem, it was how he obtain. Obtaining visualizer weren't too easy unless you're either working in EM technology or the Satella Police, which he didn't. What puzzled him more was that they look just like the ones Geo Stelar wore.

He ignored the visualizer and continued looking his granola bar. He was able to pull something out from his bag. It wasn't the granola bar, but a small, blocky mechanical artifact. It had a triangular shape with blue color scheme with red gem in the center. _'What in the world?'_

Aero examined it curiously. _'Was this thing in there the first place?'_

"E-Excuse me?" a voice asked politely.

Aero turned around to see a young attractive girl with aubrn hair and auburn eyes. She looked kind of familiar to him; was she in his class? "Um… Do I know you?" Aero asked coldly.

_"Is that the proper way to talk to a lady?" _the voice asked angrily.

"Will you shut up?" Aero snapped. It was too late for him to realize he just spoke out loud. And what worse the girl had her mouth open. _'Ah shit,' _was all Aero thought as the girl slowly back away from him. "Sorry, I didn't meant-"

She ran out before Aero could even explain. Aero sighed in grief as he went back examining the strange artifact. _'First was waking up with no memories of last night, next was the visualizer, then the dumb voice in my head.'_

_"Hey!" _the voice barked.

Aero ignored it and continued think on today's strange events. _'And now this device I found in my bag.' _He rubbed his thumb on the red crystal. He thought back to anything that happened last night.

_'Mega…Man…' _a second voice called out. There was a voice he remembered last night saying Mega Man. But whatdoes it all mean?

* * *

Dr. Goodall walked inside the laboratory of her former apprentice. She received a message from the WAZA headquarters to go to the main WAZA lab in Yumland from her top student. She was thrilled when heard news of her former apprentice has made a major breakthrough to one of the WAZA's project. She rushed over there to see what her apprentice was working on.

As Dr. Goodall walked in, she noticed a young blonde female scientist in a lab coat looking over data on her laptop. She turned around and noticed her former teacher. "Ah, good to see you Dr. Goodall!" she said delightfully.

"Elpis," Dr. Goodall said cheerfully. "How have you been doing with the project of yours?"

"We're finish with it," Elpis said as she walked towards another room. "Come, I show what my team and I been working on."

Dr. Goodall walked in the other room and notice a table with thirty navy blue Hunter-VGs with red designs on them. Each of them had the Satella Police emblem on them. "Elpis, can you explain what do these Hunter-VGs have to do with your project?"

Elpis giggled in Dr. Goodall's confusion. "I finally perfected them," she said as she continued to giggle at Dr. Goodall.

"Perfected what?" Dr. Goodall asked cautiously.

"The mass production," she stated as she picked one of the Hunter-VGs.

"What, don't tell you were able to perfect the-"

"The mass production of the Acid wizards," Elpis interrupted as a blue and red designed version of Acid appeared in front of Dr. Goodall. "Today a new era begins, Dr. Goodall. With the help of the mass production of the Acid wizards, we'll change the world."

* * *

**Sorry if I'm not making the story go fast enough. I just want to show what the life our main protagonist has right now before entering the life of a Mega Man.**

**Meaning of the names:**

**Aero: Wind, opposite of Geo, Earth**

**Celestial: Belonging or relating to the heavens.**

**Don't worry, the next chapter will slightly speed the story off.**

**Any questions, comments or concerns, leave it in a review**


	3. Episode 02: The Heir

_**Well here is the next chapter of the story. Note: I orginally wanted to call this chapter/Episode: Return of the Blue Bomber, but I changed it the last second into The Heir. **  
_

_**I don't own Mega Man, if I did, I would make this a bit more darker, mild suggestive theme, and have somewhat moral on it. **_

_**Beta done by TomoyaJintanUshio, (Author of Mega Man Star Force Zero: The Legends Return) **_

* * *

_Episode 02: The Heir _

* * *

_*Beep, Beep, Beep*_

It was the usual routine for last week. Aero woke up, showered, ate his breakfast and packed his lunch before leaving for school. Nothing out the ordinary (except for the voice that still stuck in his head,) happened out the week for him.

_*Honk, Honk!*_

_'Huh?' _Aero turned around and noticed the upcoming Satella Police car driving rapidly towards him. _'Oh shit!' _He quickly got the way before the car could run him over. The car suddenly stopped around the curve he was in. The passenger seat opened up and Aero noticed a young blonde officer coming out.

"Are you alright?" the blonde officer asked.

Aero nodded. "I'm alright."

"Sorry if we almost run you over," said a young hippy like scientist as he came out from the driver seat. "We're kind of in a hurry."

"It's alright," Aero responded as he got up. He noticed his lunch was all over the ground and as well his school supplies as well. "Well kind of."

He hunched over and picked up his supplies. He noticed the blonde officer was aiding him to pickup his supplies. "Let's me help," he said as he picked up Aero's stuff.

"Thank you," Aero said as he got all his stuff back.

"The name is Evan William," the blonde officer introduce himself. "And that over there is my colleague, Howard Fray." He pointed at the hippy like scientist.

"Aero Celestial," Aero introduced himself blankly.

"Not much of an emotional type huh?" Evan asked jestingly.

"Correct," Aero answered back. He looked down and noticed his destroyed lunch. "Aw, I spend all morning for it too."

"What?" Evan asked bewilderedly.

Howard sighed in disproval. "Here we go again."

"What's wrong?" Aero asked, looking completely blank and clueless.

Evan placed a hand on Aero's shoulder. "Young man, this isn't what men your age should be doing. That's a job of a woman."

Aero continued to give a blank stare at Evan then turn to Howard. "Sexist much?" he asked him.

"Yup," Howard admitted. "He doesn't believe that young men like you should be doing 'girly' things' like cooking."

Evan quickly removed his hand from Aero's shoulder and place both of his hands on his head as if he looked agitated. "Aw, and I thought you were something special young man!" he complained.

Aero tilted his head. "Special?"

"Call it his man's intuition," Howard remarked. "He's able to see special potential in people."

"Young man, I need you to punch me!" Evan demanded.

"Excuse me?" Aero asked confusedly.

"Just do it!" Evan demanded impatiently.

"Masochist," Aero remarked as he backed away from Evan.

"Ah come on! I need to know how manly you are!" Evan argued.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Howard stated as he got in between the two. "Aero, since we almost ran you over and ruined your lunch, is it alright to drive you to school?"

"Well, I usually don't drive with strangers," Aero said coolly. "But since your officers from Satella Police, I can make an exception."

"Alright then," said Howard as he walked by the car. "Let's go then."

Both Aero and Evan followed Howard back into the car. Aero sat behind the car while Evan sat back on the passenger sit. Howard drove towards Estrella High School and gave Aero a thousand zennies to pay for his lunch.

"Well he's an interesting kid," Evan remarked as Howard's car left the school grounds.

"You think so?" Howard asked.

"I know so," Evan said cockishly. "I don't know why, but meeting that young man felt like destiny to me."

"Destiny?" asked Howard skeptically. "More likes a coincidence though. But his last name got my interest. Do you think he's related to Professor Celestial?"

"Who knows," Evan said as he rolled down the window, "he could be. It was fate after all that we met him."

"Evan, you're a twenty four year old man for crying out loud and you still believe something so dumb as destiny and fate!"

"Well I have to," Evan said as he reclosed the window. "I had a feeling that I was selected to take on the special project that professor Elpis called for and I had a feeling about that young man."

Howard shook his head. "Whatever makes you happy, Evan."

* * *

_'It's only the first week of school and we're already heading to a field trip,' _Aero thought as he got on the school bus.

_"Will look on the bright side," _said the voice.

_'What bright side?'_

_"You're going to partner up with that girl that's been trying to talk to you all last week."_

_'Oh her,' _Aero mentally groaned as he rolled his eyes. Ever since the incident in the library in the first week of the school, the auburn hair girl have been trying to talk to him ever since. But when she tried to talk, she ran away. He was able to find some info about the shy girl. Her name was Kyra Jadeite from his class.

The way the girl looked and her name sound so familiar to him yet he couldn't remember. He knows that she has been eyeing him a lot in homeroom. Supposedly this girl was very popular in the school for her high grades and great looks. He overheard the boys from the locker room saying how she was the cutest girl in the school and how she rejected all the guys that confessed their love for her. After founding out she was going to be Aero's field trip buddy, all the boys in the school had been nagging him to switch partners.

_'Well she's least of my troubles,' _Aero thought as he pulled out the visualizer and the small blue artifact from his pockets. All week he carried them everywhere he went after discovering them. Reason, he didn't had any. He knew by fact he needed them.

"U-Um…" a voice squeaked. Aero quickly looked up and hid his things back into his pockets. He noticed Kyra nervously standing next to their seat. "H-Hey…"

_'That's the first time she spoke directly to my face,' _Aero thought as he scooted over to the edge of the seat. Kyra sat down next to him and remained completely quiet on the way to their destination. Aero took a small glance at the nervous girl next to him. She was looking down nervously at her lap. He wondered why a girl like her wanted to talk to anti-socialist like him.

"Class we're here!" Mr. Falster called out.

Aero looked out the window to see a museum. "So we're here," Aero stated dryly. Kyra nodded in response. Both of them were the last ones to leave the bus and entered the museum. As they entered the main lobby, Aero noticed a tall statue in the dead center.

Kyra noticed of him staring at the statue. She walked over next to admire the statue. "Mega Man," she muttered.

"Yeah," Aero deadpanned awe as he grasped his visualizer in his pockets. The statue of a young Mega Man reminded him of both the dream he had and the visualizer. Was it coincidence that the statue was there or was it fate for some reason?

_"Do you look up to him?" _the voice asked.

"Yes," Aero muttered softly. "I look up to him a lot."

"A-Aero?" asked Kyra nervously. "Y-You said so-something?"

_'That's the first sentence she ever spoke to me,' _Aero thought. "No, I didn't."

Aero turned around and was about to walked away, but Kyra grabbed his arm. He turned his head directly at her. "What?" he unintentionally barked.

"B-Bathroom!" she blurted out nervously.

So they went the nearest bathroom nearby. Aero leaned on the wall between the males and female's restroom. _'She's taking too long,' _Aero mentally sighed. He pulled the visualizer that was in his pockets. He looked around to make sure no was looking. Even though he held on to those green shades, he never once wore them after discovering them.

So to kill time, he decided to wear them for once. He almost did till, "Hey!" a voice called out nearby. Aero quickly hid his visualizer within his blazer's pocket and turned around to see a group of jock like students heading his way. He sadly recognized one of them.

His name was Vile Blue from Class 2A. He's the most popular guy in the school for his athletic skills and is a top male honor student. He is the favorite student to all the teachers in the school and admire by all the students**.**Heard he's from a wealth family and successor to own his family foundation. The guy had short neat brown hair and dark cold blue eyes that barely compete to Aero's cold, intimidating emerald eyes.

But none of that mattered to the young deadpan teen. What bothers him about Vile was that he's close friend of Kyra and the supposedly the perfect boyfriend material for her. Either before school, after school, or during lunch, whenever Kyra gazed warmily him, Vile is there glaring at him ferociously. Now the school's prince wanted to talk to him? _"Well this might get interesting," _the voice sarcastically said as the atmosphere got intense.

"You're that Electopian transfer student," Vile stated coldly as he stared at Aero's emerald eyes.

"And you're that spoiled brat," Aero retorted.

"What did you say?" one of his dumb lackeys asked got into Aero's face. Aero simply covered his mouth and noise with his hand in response. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying not to get contaminated," Aero explained. "Stupidity is very contagious."

"Now you're asking for it!" The lackey made his hand into a fist. He raised his hand and about to punch Aero, but Vile put his hand on his shoulder to stop it.

"Enough," he said demandingly. "Don't let his words get to you." His lackey grudgingly backed away from Aero and stood behind Vile. Vile turned his attention back to Aero. "Please excuse him."

"Sure," Aero said.

"Good," said Vile as he fixed the tie around his collar. "There something I want to talk about to you. It is concerning about Kyra."

_'Kyra?' _thought Aero. "What about her?"

"Well ever since the school year started, Kyra hasn't been herself," Vile explained. He raised his left hand and pointed his index finger at Aero. "And I believed it's because of you."

"And why's that?" Aero asked.

"Ever since you came, Kyra hasn't been eating lunch with her friends and have been zoning out every time she sees you," Vile continued. He walked closer to Aero. He leaned over to Aero's ear. "And I'm here to warn you. If you try anything that will hurt her, I will make you pay no matter what."

Aero quickly noticed all Vile's lackeys were surrounding him. He could easily take one of them at a time, but not all that once. _"Do you need any assistance?" _the voice asked.

_"Yeah that will be nice." _Aero thought as he slowly made a fist.

_"Alright, this might be risky to do this, but I want you to-" _but before the voice can finish talking, Kyra came out the bathroom surprised to see Vile and his lackeys surrounding him.

"Vile?" Kyra asked. "What are you and your friends doing?"

"Kyra I can-" but before he could explain, he was quickly kick on the shin by Aero.

"He was threating me," Aero stated coldly. "Since you're behaving weird lately, he thought I have something to do with it."

"Vile, is that true?" Kyra asked calmly. Vile looked down at the ground and didn't respond back to Kyra.

"It doesn't matter if he did it or not," Aero said as he shove his way through the Vile's lackey. "It's in the past now. Let's go now. We have an assignment to do."

"Right," Kyra nodded nervously as followed him.

"Damn it," Vile said as he glared Kyra and Aero walked off. "Doesn't she know what she's going through now if she stays with him?"

After a few minutes of the event with Vile, Aero made sure no one was around. Kyra was talking to her friends in the exhibit near where he was at. They were half way done with their project and they had plenty of time to finish it. So since no was looking, Aero pulled out the visualizers again. _'This time there will be no interruptions.'_

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind. Aero winced and dropped his visualizers. Fortunately he was able to catch them before they fall. "Did I scare you?" the voice from behind asked.

Aero turned around to see a young man? No a young woman? No either of them. The person's figure looked muscular, yet his face and skin tone looked feminine and his long blonde hair just confused Aero even more. But what make Aero nervous around this person was the warm yellow eyes the person had.

"Is it alright if I ask you a few questions?" the strange person asked as they looked directly into Aero's cold emerald eyes.

As if he was hypnotized or something because Aero wanted to say no but, "Yes," came out from his mouth.

"That's good," said the strange person. "Now tell me young man, what do you think of this world?"

"I don't know," Aero replied warily. "Cruel comes to mind." **_  
_**

"Why is that?" the stranger asked musingly.

Aero looked up at the ceiling of the museum. "It's because today's generation still holds on to the past. If we hold on the past too long, not only we're corrupting today's generation, but ruining the future generation as well."

"Is that how you view life?" the stranger asked.

Aero nodded. "If we hold on the past too much, then humanity will never move on to the future."

The stranger smiled at Aero and turned around. "Thank you for enlightening words, Aero. I hope we meet again."

Aero turned around and noticed the mysterious stranger gone. "How did that stranger know my name?"

"A-Aero!" a familiar nervous voice called.

Aero turned back around and noticed Kyra with their assignment. "I-I f-finished it," she informed him.

"How?" the deadpan teen asked as he looked over the paper. The answers to their questions seem genuine enough.

"F-Friends," she replied.

_'So she got the rest of the answers from her friends,' _Aero thought as he handed the paper back to her. "Alright, thanks for getting them."

"S-Sorry for V-Vile," Kyra reminded him.

"No sweat," said Aero. "It not like he can easily take me on. " Kyra tilt her head in confusion. Aero simply rolled his eyes and patted on the girl's head. "Never mind, just don't worry about me."

"Okay," she said warmly as she was still being petted by Aero. Aero was aware how cute she was smiling after being petted. He also noticed that she wasn't stuttering in her words.

* * *

_'If the world holds on the past too much, than humanity will never move on to the future,' _the king's assistant thought as he sat on the king's empty throne. "What a nice philosophy. I hope you don't mind if I take it after you're dead, Aero Celestial." The assistant smiled sadistically as a large silhouette appeared in front of him.

* * *

So far the last couple of hours have been fine. Aero and Kyra explored around the entire museum. Kyra was opening up to Aero a bit more and frankly, Aero kind of enjoyed it and her company. Many of the students from their grade noticed it too, especially Vile. _'Oh great,' _Aero thought as he noticed Vile and his crew up a head.

Vile turned and noticed Kyra with her arm wrapped around one of Aero's arms. His face grimace as he looked Aero in the eye. "Vile!" Kyra waved to him. She lets go of Aero's arm and walked over where Vile was. "Aero and I finished our assignments."

"That's great!" Vile said happily. He turned a small glance at Aero. He gave another threating glare at the deadpan teen. He mouthed something to him. _'I'm watching you.'_

Aero would love to flip the bird on Vile right now if Kyra wasn't there. _"Well at least you made a new friend," _the voice said.

_'More like a friendly acquaintance to me,' _Aero mentally retorted. He pulled out the visualizer out for the third time from his pocket. _'Since nobody is looking…'_

Before Aero could even move the arms, he felt something from above. All of the sudden, something came out falling through the ceiling of the museum. It crashed down on the exhibit where Aero was at. "What the hell?" one of the bystanders exclaimed as it noticed it.

*It appeared huge ancient like robot by looking at its color.* Aero eyes widen as he as it tilted its head towards him. _'Ah crap!' _thought Aero as he slowly back away from it.

_"Grwha!" _it screeched as it charged at Aero. Aero quickly stepped aside and allow it to crash through the wall of the museum.

"Runaway!" panicked one of the tourists as he and the others in the exhibit started to runaway frantically.

"Aero!" Kyra called out his name as she tried to get through the crowd of panicking students.

Aero took a quick glance and noticed the robot staring at Kyra.

* * *

_'I wonder how he'll feel if I attack the girl?' _the assistant thought.

* * *

The robot opened its mouth directly at Kyra. Green light started to gather around it. Aero noticed the mouth was pointing at Kyra. "Kyra, get out of way!" he yelled as he rushed towards her.

"Eh?" Kyra turned towards the robot and noticed the green light heading towards her. She froze up as the light approached her. She was too scared to even move away from the green light heading from her.

"Idiot!" barked Aero as he was able to shove her away from the light's firing range. _'That thing has a laser?' _Aero looked around and noticed the place completely deserted. _'Vile chickened out, why am I not surprised.'_

He took and noticed Kyra down on the ground pasted out. _'Must have been from the shock or I shoved her too hard,' _Aero thought as he glanced back at the robot. It reopened its mouth and light was gathering from its mouth. _'Damn it! It's going to fire again! I don't know how much longer I go on.'_

_"Aero, do you want to save this girl?" _the voice asked.

"Yes," Aero admitted as he grin his teeth. "I don't care if I die, at least let her live!"

_"Alright Aero, I lend you my strength!" _the voice said.

"Huh?" Aero felt something coming from his right pocket. He quickly took out and noticed it was the small artifact he had over a week. _'What's happening?'_

The robot quickly released its laser at Aero, but the artifact quickly got in front of it and blocked it. _"Aero, put on the visualizers!" _Aero recognized the voice from his head.

"What?" Aero asked confusedly.

_"Just do it!" _the voice demanded.

Aero pulled the visualizers out from his left pocket and put them on. "What the hell?" he asked as witness what he saw through the green lens. The artifact was surrounded by a white blue light. "This visualizer is legit!"

_"It is," _the voice said, _"now grabbed me if you want to save the girl!"_

"You mean…" Aero trailed off as the robot was ready to release another laser beam. He spontaneously ran up and grabbed the artifact. _'What is this?' _he thought as he felt plunge of power flowing into him.

_"Hello to the chosen one of Model X," _a second voice spoke in Aero's head. _"If you receive this message, that means, I, Geo Stelar haven't return from Planet FM and still investigating on the crimson that appear on the planet. During my absence, I present you and the other users my greatest creation, the Biometal.'_

"That voice…" Aero tried off as the white blue light surrounded him. "I remember now. You're…"

* * *

Everyone from the museum was outside. "Kyra," called Vile as he looked through the panicked crowd. "Where is she?"

"I think she's still inside!" one of the students said.

"I remembered seeing her heading toward that Aero kid," another student pointed out.

"Damn it!" Vile said as he ran back inside.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Mr. Falster as he pulled Vile's arm.

"Back inside!" Vile barked. "I need to save Kyra!"

"You know you're no match against that thing!" Mr. Falster stated.

"So-huh?" asked Vile as noticed something in the museum. He noticed a giant pillar of blue light coming from the sky where the robot appeared. "What's that?"

* * *

A young blonde woman looked through out her window. _'I sense my variant brother and his chosen one EM wave changing,' _said a voice in head.

"So it's finally time," she said as she clutched her stone. "Shall we go visit him and his chosen one, Model Z?"

* * *

The assistant darkly smiled in glee. _'So you're finally taking this seriously," _the assistant thought musingly. _'Now show us what you're really made of.'_

* * *

Aero's legs were covered by blue boots. His left arm was covered by a glove, while is right was a covered by a blue and green wrist gauntlet. His head was covered by a blue motorcycle helmet with red visors on them and red gem on the top center. As soon the helmet was properly attached on his head. What was left of his body was covered by a dark midnight blue unitard and his chest given a blue chest armor with the Star Force symbol on it. Aero was no longer himself as he opened his eyes. He was now… Mega Man.

* * *

**Meaning of Names: **

**Kyra: Sun, opposite of the Moon, Luna**

**Jadeite: A rare gem **

**Vile: Mega Man X, Blue: the original Japanese name for Proto Man  
**

**The description of the Robot with the ** is the Golem from Mega Man Zero**


	4. Episode 03: 2nd Coming of Mega Man

**ello eveyone! Sorry for the late update, but I'm back. I'm going to be busy for a while, but I want at least give you the next chapter. The Chapter was Beta by TomoyaJintanUshio, and I have request by anyone at the end of the story. So I don't own Mega Man, if I did, than I would've made the fourth game and made it PG-14. **

* * *

_Episode 03: The 2nd Coming of Mega Man_

* * *

_WAZA Headquarters_

Within the WAZA headquarters, sirens were turned on due to level one battle station. Everyone was busy running everywhere in the halls due the sudden situation. Ace himself ran into the pitch black room where only one of many operators' computer screen and the huge monitor on the wall were their only supply of light. "Can anyone tell me the situation on hand!" Ace ordered the operators.

He looked up the main monitor to see a globe of the earth spinning around. "We detected a large amount of Z-waves coming from a UMO in Netopia," said one of the operators as the globe on the monitor stopped at Netopia continent.

"The source is coming from Estrella City," said another operator as the monitor zoom the large continent to a metropolis city, "to be specific, the Estrella City Museum."

Ace opened his mouth, but he was quickly interrupted by the voice of another operator. "Wait, there's another source of source of Z-Waves coming from the same direction!" The operator paused as they skimmed through the data she was receiving from her laptop. "I-It's from a wave being!" she stated astonishedly.

"Is it someone from Project TC?" Ace asked her.

"No a-and yes," she answered nervously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ace asked her.

"I-I…" she trailed of fidgeting nervously.

Ace quickly look over the monitor to see the data the nervous operator was looking at. His mouth opened, but no words were sound out from his mouth. He staggered back weakly and fell down on his bottom. His eyes were widen and his expression was if he seen a ghost. "He's back," he whispered dryly.

* * *

Aero, no, Mega Man wasn't sure what to think now. If the robot only saw through his ruby red thick visors, Mega Man would've been a goner the second the robot saw fear in his eyes. _'Model X,' _he mentally called for the name of voice in his head. _'That's your name right?' _

_"Correct," _the voice agreed. _"That's the name of my creator gave me. I hope you forgive for not telling you this sooner."_

_'That's water under the bridge,' _Mega Man replied as he glanced at Kyra. _'But first we need to get Kyra out of here.' _Mega Man looked back at the robot. Suddenly his red visor was showing a shooting target sign on his left eye. The target was directly lock on the robot's face. Suddenly the lock on target signal appeared to scanning the robot.

_"This enemy is known a Golem Class mechaniloid," _Model X clarified. _"The weakness of this giant beast appears to be its head." _

_'Alright…' _Mega Man thought awkwardly. _'Now I know what enemy I'm facing, what the hell am I supposed to do?' _

_"Don't worry," _Model X assured him. _"Just listen what I have to do tell you, and you'll be hopefully fine." _

_'Hopefully?' _thought Mega Man skeptically. He looked back at Kyra and clutched his hand into a fist. _'Alright, tell me what to do first.' _

_"Grwha!" _the Golem screeched as it rammed towards Mega Man.

_"Dodge!" _Model X cried out.

_'Humph,' _Mega Man thought as he swiftly stepped away from the Golem and crashed into the next exhibit. The Golem staggered back and then turned its directly directly back at Mega Man. It opened its mouth again and Mega Man could perdict what was going to happen.

_'Use a battle card!' _Model X commanded.

"Battle Card: Mad Vulcan!" If it was like instinct, the new Mega Man clutched his right arm as it transformed into a three barrel machine gun, and pointed his now three barrel machine gun directly at the Golem's face. "Now fall!" exclaimed Mega Man as his machine gun releasing multiple bullets directly at the Golem's face before it could even have a chance to recharge its laser.

_'It's finally over,' _Mega Man thought leisurely as black smoke appeared in front of the face of the Golem.

_"Not Even!" _Model X retorted as a green pillar of light came though the smoke.

Mega Man quickly crossed his arms into a 'X' shape shield and was full prepare for the laser to hit him. He closed his eyes and was perpared for the worse of it, but oddly enough he felt he was gently being pushed back. _'What's happening?' _Mega Man mentally asked as he took a peak of what's happening. Words couldn't explain what's happening right now, but Mega Man was being protective by a neo green hexagon shape light.

_"It's the shield ability," _Model X explained. _"You can activate it manually or automatically. It only depends what the current situation you're in.' _

_'I see…' _Mega Man thought as the both his shield and the Golem's laser died out.

The Golem back away from its current position and clutched its right arm into a fist. The huge mechaniloid quickly charged towards Mega Man for the second time, and this time it was going to deliver a close range attack. _'Here it comes,' _Mega Man cautiously as he crossed his arms to create his shield.

_"Aero wait-"_ But it was too late for Model X to give his warning. The Golem gave a powerful right hook directly at Mega Man's shield. The shield broke instantly as if it was made by glass and sent Mega Man up high flying towards the ceiling and crashing down to the ground.

Mega Man slowly groaned as he tried to get up. _'What were you going to say?' _Mega Man asked dizzily as he tried to stand properly. If he remain human, he would've been dead already. Even as a wave being, Aero wasn't if can continue to become one of he has to go through another punch from the Golem.

_"The shield will break easily if the attack is a break attribute," _Model X explained.

"Now you tell me," Mega Man groaned he staggered back a bit. _'We need to finish this guy off already. I don't know how much longer I can take this.' _

Model X remained quiet for a bit before coming up a solution. _"Alright," _he said, _"I know of a way we can easily finish him off. But we need to get Kyra out of here."_

"Understood," Mega Man nodded as he looked for Kyra. He found her easily. She was lying down unconsciously, right behind Golem. "Got any suggestions?"

_"I know of a way we can easily go through Golem," _said Model X.

"And that is?" Mega Man asked as he trailed off waiting for Model X to reply.

_"This was the same way I brought you home," _Model X explained, leaving poor new Mega Man confused.

* * *

"Is that it?" the assistant asked as he looked bored through the eyes of the Golem. "Well the boy is still novice though. I could let him live and allow him to gain more experience as a wave being, but sadly I have order to attend to. Well it was fun while it lasted."

The Golem reopened its mouth at the injured Mega Man to deliver the final blow. "I had fun, Aero Celestial," the assistant said contently as the Golem recharged its cannon in its mouth, "but too bad I have to annihilate you!"

The Golem released its next beam, but Mega Man vanished in a blink of an eye before the laser could hit him. The assistant rose from his seat in surprise. "Where did he-" The golem turned around to see Mega Man carrying the unconscious girl in his arms. The Golem quickly tried to slam its left hand, but Mega Man teleported again and the Golem only slammed its fist to the ground.

_'Was he holding back all this time?' _the assistant thought astonishedly as he sat back down on his luxury chair. He covered his eyes and his surprised mouth frowned. Tears were leaking under his hands. "Ha," he quietly laughed. But his quietly laughter soon echoed through his private quarters, "Finally, this is getting more interesting as I thought it will be."

* * *

Everyone outside of the museum entrance could only hear what was happening inside. All they can hear were explosion after explosion. But now it became more silent than ever before. Vile took the opportunity to get loose from Falster's grip. "Get back here!" Mr. Falster ordered.

"I'm coming Kyra," Vile said as he continuing running to the entrance and ignore Falster's pleding.

"Stop!" a voice said from above. Everyone, including Vile looked up in the sky. Everyone jaws drop in astonishment to see who it was. "You don't need to go in."

"Mega Man!" one of the bystanders spurted out in surprised. Everyone watched in amazement as Mega Man gently floated down to the ground with Kyra carried in his arms in bride style.

"Which one of you is Vile Blue?" he asked. Mega Man realized his voice sound differently under his helmet. He sound just like his original human self, but his voice is being dubbed over with computerized voice of Geo Stelar.

"That's me!" said Vile as he rushed over towards the blue bomber. He looked down at his unconscious girl he deeply cared for so much. "Kyra…"

"Here," Mega Man as he put Kyra into Vile's arm.

Mega Man turned around and was going to teleport back inside museum till, "Where's Aero?" a weak groggy voice asked. Mega Man turned around to see Kyra finally awake.

_'Kyra…' _Aero thought warmly as he looked at Kyra concernedly beneath his red thick visor. "The young man you called Aero beg me to teleport you out of here while he distracts the Golem," Mega Man half lied. What he said was half true and lied. Beneath of all the Mega Man's armor was Aero, but Aero isn't in the museum.

"Bring him back," Kyra said as she tried to move her arms toward Mega Man. "Please…I-"

"Don't worry," Mega Man interrupted. "I'll make sure he's safe and sound." Within the blink in the eye, Mega Man teleported back to the museum.

* * *

Mega Man teleported back inside the museum, but he was in a different exhibit that hasn't been ruined yet by the Golem. "Model X, what's our strategy to defeat the Golem?"

_"We need to use our BBB" _Model X replied.

"BBB?" asked Mega Man confused.

_"It stands for Biometal Big Bang," _Model X explained. _"But there's a toll for using this though in such an early stage for you." _

"What do you mean?" Mega Man asked again with more confusion.

_"Since your still a novice to being in Wave Form, BFBB takes up a lot of energy from the user and I don't know how much pain and stress your body will take," _Model X said concernedly. _"But if we don't use it, I can't grantee you'll survive from this." _

"I understand," Mega Man said. "Tell me how to use this BBB."

_"Create your Mega Buster," _Model X instructed.

"Alright," said Mega Man as he right arm transform into his signature weapon. _'So this is Geo Stelar's signature weapon.'_

_"Now all you need to do is chant out 'Giga Blast', but we need to do two before we use it against the Golem," _Model X explained.

"What are those two things?" Mega Man as he carefully walked around through the museum.

_'First we needed to counter the Golem's attack before it uses its move. We already achieve that,' _Model X reassured Mega Man as he already did that when he prevented the Golem using its laser cannon with his Mad Vulcan earlier ago.

"Good, so what's the other thing?" Mega Man asked as he felt the Golem coming his way.

_"Use it when the Golem opens its mouth," _Model X explained. _"Its weakness is in the head, so it will be defeat as soon we used Giga Blast." _

Mega Man nodded in response. "Alright," he said as he heard a crash from behind. He placed his left hand on his Mega Buster. "It's all or nothing."

He quickly turned and pointed his Mega Buster directly at the Golem's head. The Golem opens its mouth and green light soon gathered its mouth. "**Giga Blast!**" Mega Man chanted as pink light gathered within his buster.

Both beams came out from their perspective owners. A collision of green and pink light came through the room and black smoke soon came after. Mega Man's right arm exploded as the Golem's beam was easily penetrated from Mega Man's Giga Blast. The Giga Blast completely annihilated the head of the Golem and the mechaniloid exploded. The last thing that came into Mega Man's mind was the thought of was Kyra smiling.

* * *

Everyone in the museum noticed the museum was shaking and huge piles of smoke quickly spread all over. A sound of explosion came out and soon the museum collapsed into the ground. As soon the smoke cleared off, the museum fully collapsed into smithereens.

* * *

_*Beep, Beep, Beep*_

"Oh…" Aero groaned as he woke up. He heard a consistent beeping noise. Properly was his alarm clock trying to wake him up. He reached out and tried to hit it, but there was nothing there. "Huh?"

He quickly rose out of bed. Bad idea, he felt pain underneath his abdominals. He groaned again as he lay back on the mattress. Just what hell is Aero in the hospital? How did this happen? What happen to him that caused him to be in the hospital bed.

He heard footsteps outside his room. A Satella Police officer came in with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and the other with a box of chocolate. The officer looked about his late-forties with short messy auburn hair with signs of grey and chestnut brown eyes. His body was slightly buff and his skin was average. "Ah good morning Aero," he greeted him.

"Good morning," Aero said awkwardly as he slowly rose back up. "Can I help you?"

"What?" the officer asked confusedly. His eyes widen in shock as if Aero done something wrong to him. "You don't mean you don't remember me?" Aero nodded his head no.

"Sorry, your properly mistaken me for someone else," Aero said calmly.

"You're sure?" the officer asked concernedly. Aero nodded yes in response. "Alright then, I have some questions to ask you Mr. Celestial. It's about what happen to the museum two days ago."

Aero's winched in surprised when the officer mention the word museum. _'That's right! I became Mega Man! Wait, if I'm in the hospital, where is all my stuff? What happen to my visualizer and Model X?' _

"Are you alright son?" the officer asked concernedly.

"I'm alright," Aero lied.

"Alright, can you explained happened to you while the incident happen in the museum?" the officer asked as he sat down to the chair next to Aero's hospital bed.

"I was having a nice time in the museum with my partner of mine," Aero began telling his tale. "We just finish our assignment and were just hanging out. Suddenly that robot came and attacked. My partner got unconscious and I couldn't abandon her. When I thought we were both doom, till Mega Man came…"

"So it was true," the officer interrupted.

"Huh?" Aero asked.

"Well everyone was saying that Mega Man came out of nowhere with a girl in his arms," the officer explained, "and you didn't. Care to explain."

"Well I beg Mega Man to save her and allow myself to be bait for the robot," Aero continued carefully. "I-I was almost a goner till Mega Man came back and defeated him."

"Alright," said the officer as he got up from his chair. "That all I needed to hear." The officer walked out, but stopped at the doorway. "Before I go, I want to say thanks."

"Thanks?" Aero tilt his head confusion. "I don't understand."

The officer sighed in grief. He walked back into the room and gave Aero a picture. "Give this back to me as soon you remembered." Aero looked at the picture. His eyes widen in surprised. In the picture were two smiling small children, a boy and a girl. They weren't any random kids. It was Kyra and him.

"Excuse," the nurse said, coming into the room with a gift in her hand. "I supposed to give this gift to you."

It was moderate size wrapped gift. Aero wondered who sent. "Excuse me, can you tell me who send this to me?" Aero asked.

"Some woman," the nurse said uninterestedly. She simply dropped it off and went back to her station.

Aero unwrap his gift. He blinked in surprised to notice three things, his visualizers, Model X, and an envelope. "Model X," Aero blurted in surprised. "What happen?"

_"It's good to see you too," _said Model X as Aero's blue artifact started to float. _"I have no idea myself what happen after the defeat of the Golem. Properly the note inside will enlighten us with something." _

Aero opened an envelope and read the note out loud. "I'm glad you're finally awake Chosen One of Model X," Aero read. "In the near future we'll meet face to face. Till then, try to survive, Zero?"

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also I'm glad for all the hits I gotten and the favorite/alert people put on this story. Note: I did change the name. It was original Mega Man Star Force 4: Mega Man's Legacy, But I changed into Savior's Legacy, because it sounded a bit more cooler. **

**Also I want to ask any deviantart artist who is willing to volunteer their time to create the main characters of Savior's Legacy. **


	5. Episode 04: Satella Police

_**Welcome to another chapter of Savior's Legacy. Note: I know how many people are reading this chapter/story, so please, at least review for this chapter. I'll really appericate this. I might update faster if I can get more reviews and even some favorite/alerts on this story. I don't own anything and you can guess who Beta this. **_

* * *

_Episode 04: Satella Police_

* * *

It's been over three weeks since the incident in the museum. So far no clues have been found about the Golem or Mega Man's reappearance yet. Satella Police have investigated the crime scene and have found evidence that it was the real Mega Man appeared, but they couldn't figure out why he suddenly disappeared again or appeared in the first place. There been rumors around that Mega Man has been spot several places in Netopia.

* * *

Aero walked into his homeroom classroom. He took his seat and opened his Hunter-VG's display screen. "Hey have you heard?" a kid with glass whispered to his friends in front of Aero's desk.

"Yeah," a fat kid said as he talked with his mouth full. "There was another report that Mega Man reappeared here again for the sixth time this week."

"Don't you think this is whack?" a dark skinned kid asked. "Why doesn't Geo Stelar just admit he return already?"

"What if he isn't the real Mega Man?" the glass kid asked.

"What?" the fat kid asked worriedly. "You mean the Mega Man we saw on the field trip wasn't the real one?"

"He's the real one," Aero butted in. All the kids turned and noticed Aero still looking at his Hunter-VG's display screen. "It may true that the one we saw looked different, but I could easily tell that the Mega Man we saw was Geo Stelar."

All of the three kids remained silent. They and the entire school knew that Aero was the only one from the entire school that stayed during the Museum Incident and properly did talk to the actual "Mega Man". All of them didn't say anything back to Aero and returned to their seats. The deadpan teen wasn't sure if they didn't know how to respond back or they were to scare to even reply back.

_"Was it the right thing to lie to those boys that you were actually Mega Man?" _Model X asked.

Aero mentally sighed as he rubbed his forehead. _'If impersonating a cop or doctor is will get me arrested for up to five years or more, tell me what would happen if I impersonate the savior of the world? And what's my excuse? That you came from a shooting star and Geo Stelar just gave you and his visualizer to me?'_

_ "Point taken," _Model X agreed.

It didn't take too long for everyone in homeroom to arrive. The bell ranged and the entire classroom was back with students. Mr. Falster walked in and everyone quickly ignored eye contact with their teacher. "Alright class. Let's take morning attendance and-"

"Hello?" a voice came out from the school's speakers. Aero recognized the voice. It was Vile's. "Is this thing on?"

_"What this?" _Model X asked.

"Stupidity," Aero muttered under his breath as he continued to hear what Vile had to say.

"Hello everyone," Vile introduced himself over the speakers nervously. "As you all know, tomorrow is homecoming dance."

_'It is?' _both Model X and Aero mentally asked. Both of them been too occupied with other matters to even realized that it was homecoming was this week. _'That kind of explain those emails I been receiving from the school lately,' _Aero thought sheepishly as he remember of disposing them without reading a single one.

"And tonight's homecoming game is revealing of homecoming queen, but I decided to reveal who's the lucky girl who's going to become our homecoming queen," Vile explained. "And our homecoming queen this year is… Kyra Jadeite!"

Kyra abruptly stood up from her seat. Aero couldn't see her expression at all, but he could tell she was surprised the most. She was properly least suspecting this. She turned to him. Aero noticed how terrified she was. Why is she scarred?

"Kyra," Vile continued as he voice sound like he was going to crack. "As our queen of our homecoming dance, would you do me the honor of accompany as your knight for the evening?"

All of the girls in his class, no, the girls in the entire school squealed out of excitement. Aero noticed on of the girls quickly jumped out of their seat and picked up the classroom's phone on the wall and passed it to Kyra. "Vile…?" Kyra's voice echoed through the entire school.

"Kyra?" asked Vile warmly. "Well you give me your response."

Kyra turned to Aero for helped. Aero could tell that she didn't want to go to the dance with Vile for some reason. Aero could hear all of the girls, and even some boys, peer pressuring her to say yes. Aero sighed as Kyra's pleading eyes continued to stare at him. He got up from his seat and walked over to Kyra.

All the girls surrounding Kyra stepped aside to allow Aero to walk through her. Aero put his hand out and Kyra immediately gave him the phone. "Vile," Aero said in his plain cold blunt tone as he walked toward the phone's hanger. "Sorry to ruined the moment, but Kyra already asked me to the dance weeks ago and I already said yes." With that Aero hung up and hung the phone back on the wall.

Everyone turned around shocked as Aero walked back to his seat. Aero quickly covered his ears as everyone yelled out "What?" in the entire school. It didn't take too long for the girl's to surround Kyra. They were asking, "Is it true?" or "When did this happen," and even "Why did you ask him out?"

"Yes," Kyra said happily. All of the girls and even some of the boys were shock when they saw Kyra's reaction. She was crying. Everyone watched Kyra tried tears of joy. "Yes," she repeated happily as she wiped the tears with a smile. "I'm going with Aero to the homecoming dance tomorrow."

* * *

Ace and Bob Copper looked around the ruins of the use to be museum. What were left of the museum were all piles of destroyed concrete and broken artifacts and technology. "Can't believe this was caused by Geo," Bob said as he kneed down at the remnants of the Golem.

"It couldn't be," Ace said as he continued to walk through the ruins. "If I knew Geo correctly, he would never do something like. He's not reckless at all."

Acid materialized right next to Ace. "Ace, even though this might sound crazy, do you think it's possible that this incident caused by Mega Man wasn't caused by Geo and Omega-Xis's fault at all?"

"What are you trying to say Acid?" Ace asked confusedly.

"Well think about it," Acid explained. "Even though Mega Man had returned, Geo and Omega-Xis didn't return at all. And lately there been reports that Mega Man has been seen in the Netopian territory."

"So you're saying that someone in Netopia is claiming to be Mega Man then?" Bob asked.

"Precisely," Acid answered.

"But what I don't get at all is Z-Waves that we detected," Ace reminded both Acid and Bob. "Those Z-Waves matched to the ones we have listened into the WAZA data banks."

"So even though we don't know if the one claiming to be Mega Man was real one or not, but the main question remains, is there a chance of a new enemy of appearing?" Bob Copper asked.

* * *

Estrella High's rang its final bell for the day. Students were leaving the schools and heading home or their club activates. Aero and Kyra were at the at the school's gate. "So you were serious of going with me to the dance?" Kyra asked.

"Well…um…" Aero trailed off and scratched behind the back of his head. He looked away from her as he tried to think of the right thing to say to her. "Well if you want me to, then I'll go…"

"Really?" asked Kyra happily. "So would you really go if I say so?" Aero nodded his head again. "That's great!"

"Ah," Aero said as he realized something. "I don't have a ticket."

"Oh don't worry," Kyra said as she took something out her purse. "Here," she said happily as she gave Aero a ticket. "I was able to get another ticket."

"How?" asked Aero. "Did you do this behind the homecoming committee's back?"

"Kind of," Kyra said childishly. "My friend was on the committee as she gave me two tickets."

"Alright then, I'll come by to your house by eight," Aero said as he turned around walked away. He stopped and walked back to Kyra. "By the way, where do you exactly live?"

"Ah, here is my address," Kyra said as she grabbed Aero's Hunter-VG and added her address.

"**_Brother Band has been established!_**" beeped Aero's Hunter-VG.

Aero quickly pulled his arm away. "What did you do?" Aero asked angrily.

"N-Nothing," Kyra denied. She slowly backed away. "W-Well, see you tomorrow night at eight than."

She quickly turned around and ran back into the school. Aero grunted in response as he looked at the display screen. "Dumb girl," he muttered under his breath. He walked out from the school's territory and walked straight towards home.

_"Aero, can you sense it?" _Model X asked.

Aero nodded as he felt hostility from behind. He could sense that Vile and his gang was following him. Vile wanted revenge badly on what Aero did. _'I knew what I was going to go through if I did something so bold,' _Aero sighed as started to make his run for it.

It wasn't too long for Aero to notice Vile and his gang chasing him from behind. Aero quickly pulled out his blue biometal. _'In the next corner, we'll EM Wave Change out of here.' _Aero quickly ran into the next corner. Big mistake, there was someone walking up in the corner and both Aero and the mysterious person collided.

"Ouch…" Aero groaned as he slowly got up.

"Hey watch where you're going," complained the pedestrian.

"You're going to-" Vile and his gang turned up from the corner and noticed Aero and the pedestrian. He quickly quieted up as the pedestrian got up. "Hello officer," Vile said politely.

"Evan William," Aero named the pedestrian he bumped into.

"Young man," Evan said happily as he walked over towards Aero. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Aero said as he looked over Evan's shoulder. _'Cowards,'_ Aero thought as he noticed Vile and his gang missing.

"Oh does this belong to you?" Evan asked as he noticed Aero's biometal on the ground. Evan picked it up and tossed it to Aero.

Aero nodded as he put his biometal back into his pocket. "It's been a while Evan," Aero stated. "How have you been doing lately?"

"I'm been doing fine," Evan said.

"Evan, you have patrol duty to do," his wizard said through Evan's new navy blue Hunter-VG. Evan's wizard materialized in front of both the men. Evan's wizard appeared to have canine like appearance with Satella Police symbol on its chest. It coloration was pure navy blue with black and red designs. "So is this the young man you spoke to me about?" his wizard asked.

Evan nodded. "Yup, this is the young man I talked about," Evan gloated as he patted Aero.

"Excuse me?" Aero asked confusedly.

"It's nothing," said Evan's wizard.

"Young man, meet my new wizard, Dagger," Evan introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you," Dagger said as he bowed to Aero.

"Aero Celestial," Aero introduced himself to Evan's wizard.

"Well young man, as much I would love to catch up, but Dagger's right," Evan said. "I have to get back to my duty as a Satella Police. Let's meet up later and chat."

Aero nodded as he walked away. Both Evan and Dagger watched Aero till they can no longer see him. "So what so special about that young man that makes you go over your limit?" Dagger asked as he looked at his partner.

Evan shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea," Evan admitted. "But when I near that kid, I kind of want to out do him for some reason."

"Humans are really strange creatures," Dagger remarked.

* * *

_Saturday Western Netopian Time Zone 7:00 PM _

It was an hour before the homecoming dance was going to begin. Aero pulled out a black dress shirt with a pair of black dress pants from his closet. _"You know I'm proud of you for going to this event,"_ Model X said as Aero put his clothes on the bed.

"Whatever," Aero muttered as he search for his black tie.

"Aero!" Lisa called.

"What now?" Aero asked as he walked downstairs. "Lisa whatever it is, can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"Nope," Lisa replied as she waited in the living room. "Aero, please hand me your Hunter-VG."

Aero was hesitant, but did what Lisa told him to. Lisa attached her own Hunter-VG with Aero's with a cable cord. Aero noticed she's transferring data into his Hunter-VG. "Uh Lisa, can you explain what you're doing?"

"Just wait," Lisa said excitedly. There was ping sound after the transfer was complete. She exited out from her display screen and opened Aero. "Huh? What's this?" she asked as she noticed Aero's Brother Band.

"Hey that's none of your business!" Aero yelled as he swiped his Hunter-VG back. "Now tell me what you did transfer to my Hunter-VG." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Alright, alright," Lisa said calmly. "Well a few months ago I discovered this very old program from the twenty first century from an old research facility known as the SciLab. SciLab was famous for many inventions like the PET and Net Navis.

"But when I was looking over the schematics of the old data on Net Navis they had back then, I realized that this data I discover wasn't at all schematics for a Net Navi at all. The schematics were completely different more complex than an original Net Navi. It was new breed of artificial life with a special program in it. So I decided to use the program with the artificial life and create it into a wizard.

"But since I'm busy helping your father on his project in the lab, I couldn't decide who else can handle this responsibility, but you. So Aero, I decided since you're alone all this time, why don't you have this wizard as an early birthday gift from me?"

"And what makes you think I have the time to babysit some wizard?" Aero asked.

"Because you're an emotionless jerk with no friends," Lisa stated as casually as she gave a mischievous grin. "But now I notice you have a Brother Band. Now tell me, is it a cute girl you form a Brother Band with?"

"That's none of your business," Aero flustered as he ran back up stairs.

Lisa couldn't help but to smile to see the emotionless teen's frustration. "It's good to be young," She said quietly to herself. She noticed the time on her Hunter-VG. "Ah Crap! It's that late? I have to get back to lab or Professor Celestial will kill me!"

* * *

It was an half an hour before the homecoming dance. Aero put on the clothes he placed on his bed and the black tie he finally found. Model X floated next to Aero, who was fixing his tie in front of his closet mirror. _"So Aero, do you know how to dance?" _ Model X asked.

"Nope," Aero said frankly as he finished fixing his tie.

_"What?" _Model X asked. _"Then why did you do something so spontaneous?"_

Aero shrugged. "Didn't know that I'll make this so far," he admitted.

Aero finished off his attire with a nice black jacket. "Well whatever happens happen," Aero said as he said as he grabbed Model X and place him in his pocket.

_"By the way Aero, is there per chance a living program living inside your terminal?" _Model X asked as he noticed a presence of something in Aero's Hunter-VG.

"Yeah," Aero replied. "I haven't released him out yet. Why? Is it a problem?"

_"Not really," _Model X said, _"but I do sense some lonesome in your terminal." _

Aero sighed as stretched out his right arm. "Alright," he said. "I'll let him out for a bit."

_"You're really on a roll with this good attitude of yours," _Model X remarked happily.

"Shut it," Aero muttered. He took another sigh before releasing his new wizard. "Wizard Release!" he shouted as he watched his wizard materialized in front of his eyes. _(AN: Aero's Wizard is Rush Exe/ Rush Program/Mole Virus from Mega Man Battle Network)_

Aero bewilderedly tilted his head in confusion of his new wizard. "Um… is this my wizard?" he asked as he examined his wizard cautiously. His wizard wasn't like other wizards.

It apparently had a humanoid figure with its head shape as a dog's. Its color was chocolate brown and its eyes were deep black coal. It appeared it had a long brown gown like shirt covering its body with stubby hind legs and mitt like gloves for hands. "Ruff," it barked happily.

_"Weird," _Model X remarked as it floated out of Aero's pocket. _"This life form is different from other life forms in other human's terminals. Can you care to explain how you got this fantastic creature in your terminal?" _

"I rather not," Aero said awkwardly as he got closer to his wizard. "Hey there," he said cautiously as he put his hand out.

"Ruff," it barked happily as it shook Aero's hand.

"It seems friendly," Aero stated as he looked at his hand. He looked back at his wizard, who was walking around his room. "Well this was nice and all, but I have get going. You need to get back."

The wizard turned its head to Aero and nodded no. It refused to return back into Aero's terminal. "Don't disobey me know," Aero warned as he walked closer to the wizard. But the wizard quickly reacted and ran under Aero's feet and grabbed something on Aero's desk before running towards the wall. The second it ran through the wall, a black hole came out and Aero's wizard jumped in.

Aero sweated dropped as he noticed his wizard ran away into the wall. "What just happen?" he asked.

_"Something so astonishing," _Model X said amusingly. _"Aero, you got to tell me how you got such amazing life form in your terminal." _

"Not now," Aero said as he walked over his desk. He noticed something was missing. "Where is it?" Aero asked as he looked through the desk's drawers. "It's not here! I just had it a second ago!"

_"What don't you have?" _Model X asked.

"My homecoming ticket," Aero explained. "I just had it on the desk a second ago."

_"That explains what your life form took from your desk," _Model X explained.

"Oh shut up," Aero said grouchily as he grabbed Model X. "We need to get that ticket back. I don't want Kyra thinking I stood her up."

_"Alright," _Model X said. _ "But be careful though. We've been seen multiple times." _

"I know," Aero said as he tightened his grip on Model X. "EM Wave Change! On Air!" he chanted as Model X's red gem started to release blue light consuming both of them. As soon Aero reopened his eyes, he was now Mega Man.

Mega Man had a good half hour before meeting up before is homecoming date. Mega Man quickly teleported on the wave road on top of his house. Mega Man checked his Hunter-VG to see where was his wizard heading. "He's heading up north of the city," Mega Man stated as he closed his display screen. Mega Man quickly headed up north of the city.

While Mega Man was heading up north to the town, he detected another presence nearby. _"Kid!" _warned Model X as a buster shot was heading directly to Mega Man.

Mega Man stopped and quickly materialized his Mega Buster and countered the attack in time with buster shot of his own. _"Aero, there someone up head," _Model X warned.

Mega Man zoomed up what was heading his way. He noticed a navy blue wave being with a gun blaster in his hand. "He's coming fast," Mega Man remarked as he started to shot his Mega Buster.

The navy blue wave being smirked as he swiftly countered them with buster shots of his own. The shots collided and exploded into huge smoke. "Is that you got?" he asked musingly as the smoke cleared up. His voice sound particularly familiar to Mega Man.

_'Is he enjoying this?' _Mega Man thought. "Who are you?"

The navy blue wave being's smirk widen in response. "The name is Dagger Ace from the Satella Police," he introduced himself.

_'Satella Police?' _Model X and Mega Man thought. Both of them noticed the emblem on Dagger Ace's chest. "Tell me what business you have with me?" Mega Man asked warily.

"To arrest you of course," Dagger Ace explained as he raised his gun.

"Arrest me?" Mega Man asked. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course," Dagger Ace said. "You're the one who showed up in the museum claiming to be Mega Man."

"Claiming?" Mega Man asked dryly. "I'm the real Mega Man."

"Of course you are," Dagger Acid jested sarcastically. "If you're really the real Mega Man, then remove your helmet and show me your face, Geo Stelar."

Mega Man grimaced. He needed to get out of this situation fast. Time was slowly ticking away and he couldn't waste a single minute on this. Mega Man quickly thought an idea. "I'll show you I'm the real Mega Man," he said to Dagger Ace.

"Oh?" Dagger asked interestedly. "How will you accomplish this?"

"A battle," Mega Man replied as his pointed his Mega Buster at his opponent.

This baffled both Dagger Ace and Model X. _"Aero! This is too soon for you to Wave Battle." _

_ 'I know,' _Mega Man mentally replied. _'But I don't have much time. Kyra is waiting and I'm going to keep this promise.' _

Model X sighed. _"Alright," _he said grudgingly. _"Let's do this together." _

Dagger Ace smirked. "Alright show me what you do!" he happily answered.

"Wave battle," Mega Man said as he charged his buster. "Ride on!"

"Let the fight begin!" Dagger Ace battle cried as he charged his gun as well.

Both of them fired their charge shots simultaneously. Both shots collided and more powerful explosion came with bigger smoke. Both of them charged into the smoke. "Battle Card: Sword!" Mega Man chanted as his right arm transformed into a neo green sword.

A neo yellow sword shaped saber came out of Dagger Ace's gun. "Now feel the wrath of my blade!" Both of them clashed their swords. Mega Man frown and Dagger Ace face smirked as they were both evenly matched. _'I won't lose!' _They both thought. _'I'll come out of this victoriously.' _

* * *

Kyra was all dressed up for the homecoming dance tonight. She wore a beautiful yellow homecoming dress for the dance with her hair tied up into a single high ponytail. She wore matching yellow high heels and some light makeup to her face. Lastly she wore her pink Hunter-VG on her right arm.

She opened her window in her room and gazed upon the half moon. She smiled warmly as the thought of Aero coming any minute now to pick her up. "Aero…" she muttered happily as a gentle breeze came in.

* * *

A red wave being stood alone in the wave road in a far enough distance watching a wave battle take place in front of her eyes. She was supposedly going to meet up with the other chosen one tonight, but she never suspected a battle between the other chosen one and random wave being take place. But this was properly a good opportunity to see what the other chosen one how skillful the other chosen was with their biometal.

_'Chosen one of biometal Model X,' _she thought concernedly as she crossed her arms. _'Show me-no show us of how worthy you're are being the next Mega Man.'_

* * *

_**Tentatively I wanted Mega Man and Dagger Ace to fight in this chapter, but I decided to hold it off for next chapter and hold off the debut of the red wave being a chapter after that, but I decided to change the tempo of this story a bit. I'm still looking for any deviantart who willing to volunteer their time to create at least three of the characters of this story. **  
_


	6. Episode 05: Sparks of Rivalry

_Episode 05: Sparks of Rivalry**  
**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well here is the next update. Also for those you read this story since it was publish, I changed Vile's last name from Sigma to Blue for many reasons. I can't say, but you will understand why as the story progresses. Also I'm so happy to announce that Fan Fiction author and Deviantart artist LunaClefairy has made the drawing of the main character of MMSF4SL, Aero Celestial. The Link is at the bottom of the page. If your a deviantart artist, please leave a comment on LunaClefairy's drawing of Aero Celestial. Enjoy the story, and the only thing I know is Aero, the OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to Capcom. **

* * *

Both Mega Man and Dagger Ace leaped back. Mega Man's sword reverted back into the original arm he had. Dagger Ace's yellow saber was drawn back inside of his gun buster. Both wave beings realized this was way different than fighting an EM virus. A virus was more gullible and weaker. But facing a wave being was different. A wave being was more vigilant than any silly virus could be. Both of them quickly realized this just from the first strike.

_'Hey newbie,' _Dagger Ace's partner mentally called him.

"What?" the satella police wave being murmured agitatedly. "Can't you see I'm fighting my first wave battle?"

_'Oh have you forgotten that you're a novice?' _Dagger Ace's partner asked angrily.

Dagger Ace raised his left brow. "So?"

_'Don't you know who you're facing?' _his partner asked.

"Mega Man," he replied happily.

_'You're hopeless,' _his partner said dryly.

* * *

The assistant walked into the throne room of the FM King. "You needed me, my majesty?" the assistant asked as he bowed to him.

The throne was completely dark. The assistant could only see the FM King's silhouette rising from the throne. The king walked towards him. "Why haven't you finished off the chosen ones yet?" the king asked angrily.

"Oh yeah," the assistant said so calmly and casually as if he forgotten. "Just give me a bit more time. I almost completed the-"

"I had enough of your procrastinating!" the FM King exclaimed in a serious and sternly tone.

"But you're majesty," the assistant continued to talk so calmly. "If we sent one of our men to earth, wouldn't the earthlings quickly figure out that it was you're doing? Wouldn't that put your precious plan in jeopardy?"

The FM King grunted in response of what the assistant said. He reluctantly held back his anger and turned around. The assistant looked pleased of what he said to the king. As the king walked back, the assistant quickly remembered something. "Oh by the way," he said amusingly, "those earthlings believed that Mega Man came back?"

The King stopped and looked back at the assistant. "What?" he asked.

"That right," the assistant said. "One of the chosen ones of the biometal has the appearance of original Mega Man. The earthlings believe he's the original Geo Stelar. Interesting, no?"

The FM King didn't reply. All he did was turn to the opposite direction and left the throne room.

* * *

"Battle Card: Mad Vulcan!" Mega Man shouted as his right arm transformed into the three barrel machine gun. He quickly fired them directly at Dagger Ace.

Dagger Ace swiftly dash back and forth and side to side to quickly dodge all of the incoming bullets. _'Does the real Mega Man have bad accuracy with long range attacks?' _Dagger Ace thought as he pulled out his gun buster.

Dagger Ace fired back at Mega Man. Mega Man's barrel gun reverted back into his original arm. _'Shield!' _the blue bomber mentally called out as his green shield appeared when he crossed his arms. _'So this is what a wave battle feels like,' _Mega Man thought as his right arm transform into his buster. He fired again at Dagger Ace, who countered back with shots of his own.

"Battle Card: Bushido!" Mega Man called out as his buster transformed into long thin samurai sword.

Dagger Ace's gun buster activated its beam saber mode.

Both Mega Man and Dagger Ace quickly realized something about the user's weapon. _'He's right handed!' _They quickly dashed toward each other. Both blue wave beings raised with swords. But before either blue wave being could slash the other, both of them used their free arms and grabbed the other sword. Mega Man grabbed Dagger Ace's right wrist and Dagger Ace grabbed below the hilt of Mega Man's bushido.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Mega Man as he quickly kicked Dagger Ace in the gut. Dagger Ace grunted in respond as he let go of Mega Man's bushido and fell on one knee. Mega Man quickly responded with a roundhouse kick directly at his opponent's head. Dagger Ace fell to the ground.

_"How did you manage to do that?" _Model X asked bewilderedly amazed.

"Years of self-defense classes," Mega Man replied wearily as he slowly approached the fallen Dagger Ace.

"Ha…" a small laughter came out from Dagger Ace.

"Huh?" Mega Man asked as he noticed Dagger Ace cracking up for no apparent reason.

"This is interesting," Dagger Ace laughed as he flipped himself off the ground.

"What?" Mega Man asked as he looked at Dagger Ace as if he wasn't hurt at all.

"You think you're going to defeat me this easily?" Dagger Ace asked as he dashed with his way towards Mega Man with his buster in saber mode.

"Shit," Mega Man cussed as he quickly charged toward Dagger Ace with his bushido. Both blades collided with each other. Both blue EM Beings were in a stalemate as they tried to overpower the other.

"This is getting interesting," Dagger Ace smiled as his wings attached from his back were emitting noise. Mega Man was slowly being pushed back as more noise was being released from the back of Dagger Ace's back.

_"You fool!" _a voice barked out in Dagger Ace's head. _"Your body won't handle this much stress if you exceeding the noise limit at this rate!"_

"Dagger, don't interfere a battle between men," Dagger Ace murmured as his saber slowly pierced into Mega Man's bushido.

Mega Man quickly leaped back as soon his bushido snapped into two. "Model X, can I use the BBB?" Mega Man asked wearily.

_"No," _Model X replied sadly. _"But I'm really am pressed how well you're doing with this fight. But I'm concerned how much longer you can endure this."_

"Don't worry," Mega Man assured his partner. "I won't go down like this easily."

"What wrong?" Dagger Ace sneered as he waved his buster, "The fun just begun."

Mega Man said nothing as his right arm transformed into his Mega Buster. "Nothing," he replied. He sounded distinctly excited for some reason. "Let's continue where we left off!"

Dagger Ace smirk widened as his buster went into saber mode. "That's what I like to hear from the one and only savior of the world."

* * *

Ace sighed in grief as he had another hard day in work. So far it was another day with no leads with the museum incident. Within the comfort of his luxury suite, Ace sat down on the suite's chair and gazing through the window and eating his favorite snack in his hand. "Geo, where are you?" he asked concernedly before he took a bite from his Mega Snack.

"Ace!" his wizard shouted.

Ace abruptly jumped out from his chair. "What?" Ace asked frighteningly as he checked his heart for a pulse. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I sense a wave battle nearby!" Acid answered.

"What? Where?" asked Ace.

"Up north of the city," Acid replied.

"So who's fighting?" Ace asked as he takes another bite of his Mega Snack.

"Give me a sec," Acid said as he tried to identify the two fighters. "It's Mega Man!"

Ace's eyes widen in surprise. "Geo's here? Who's he fighting?"

"I can't identify the other," Acid said shockingly. "He's using the satellite server to EM Wave change, but I can't find his transcode registry number!"

"We need to find and aid Geo then," Ace said firmly. Ace fist bumped in the air. "Transcode: Acid Ace!"

* * *

_'Just five more minutes,'_ Kyra thought jittery as she stared at her family's grandfather clock. She nervously gulped as she quickly glanced at the front door. _'Aero…'_

"Anxious are we?" her father asked her as he walked into the living room.

Kyra happily nodded. "I'm really happy that Aero boldly asked me out."

"Well I always liked that emotionless punk than Vile," her father remarked as he sat down.

"Father," Kyra scowled. "Vile is a good person, why can't you see it?"

Mr. Jadeite shrugged, "I don't know. Why didn't you want go with him in the first place?"

"Um…I…" Kyra stammered and her father laughed.

"It's alright," he said warmly, "Aero, Vile, I really don't care who you like. I just care if you're happy, that's all."

* * *

Both Mega Man and Dagger Ace were both down on one knee. Both wave beings were panting out of exhaustion. Mega Man was badly damage with many scars and scratches all over his body and he was bleeding beneath within his helmet. Dagger Ace was badly injured as well. Not only he was badly damage all over his body, but he can't see through his right eye.

_"Hey rookie!" _barked out Dagger Ace's partner. _"Neither one of us can't take any more damage. Our health is critically low and your already need a hospital after this."_

"Don't…interfere … the battle…between men," Dagger Ace coughed. He covered his mouth as his cough deepened. He felt something came out from his mouth. He looked at his hand and noticed blood. _'Damn it. I'm really at my limit here.'_

Mega Man wasn't in his best shape either. _"Aero, we need to retreat," _Model X insisted.

"Not yet," Mega Man panted. "If only we can use Giga Blast."

_"We only have three minutes!" _Model X argued.

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Mega Man snapped.

_"Aero…" _Model X said worriedly for the novice wave being.

"Battle Card: Sword!" Mega Man cried out as his right arm transform into a light blue sword shape saber.

Dagger Acid smiled. "Let's end this!" he shouted as his buster went into saber mode.

Both Wave Beings staggering charged towards each with their blades pointing directly at their opponent. Now their blades are centimeters away from stabbing one another. _'You're done for!' _they both thought before they felt something. Both of them quickly pulled away as a pillar of crimson fired out.

Both Mega Man and a Dagger Ace turned their right and noticed a white wave being with the Satella emblem on his chest on a different wave road. _'There's another one?' _Mega Man grunted as he saw the white wave being teleported on the wave road where Dagger Ace and Mega Man were standing.

"Stop," the white wave being demanded the two blue wave beings. He turned towards Dagger Ace. "Identify yourself!"

_'He doesn't recognize his own men?' _Mega Man thought wonderingly.

"I'm Dagger Ace number seven," the navy blue wave being introduced himself. "And what model number are you?"

"Model number?" the white wave being asked.

"Yes sir," Dagger Ace said, "what's your number of your dagger wizard number?"

"Acid, do you know what he's talking about?" the white wave being asked.

"I have no clue, Ace," Acid said as he materialized next to white wave being. He turned towards Mega Man. "You there, are you Mega Man?"

"Yes," Mega Man replied warily.

Acid Ace turned around. _'Is that really Geo and Omega-Xis?' _he wondered. "Geo Stelar, I demand you to remove your helmet."

"Helmet?" asked both Mega Man and Dagger Ace.

"Yes," Acid Ace nodded. "I want to see your face."

Mega Man reluctantly put his hand on his helmet. _'Well I knew something like this will happen sooner or later,' _Mega Man thought. Before he can remove his helmet, the three wave beings felt something.

In a quick second a young blonde red wave being appeared in front of Mega Man. "Zero," Mega Man blurted out from the blue.

"This is the first time we've met and your already know my name," the red wave being known as Zero said playfully. Mega Man noticed that the red wave being's eyes was completely cover by black thick visor.

_"Aero, she's one of us," _Model X said.

"Huh?" Mega Man asked.

_"She's one of us," _Model X repeated. _"She's using biometal to EM wave change!"_

"He's right," Zero replied as she lean closer to Mega Man.

"You can hear Model X?" Mega Man asked.

"Of course," she said playfully. She leaned closer to Mega Man's right ear. "I also know that you're not the real Mega Man."

Mega Man winced. Acid Ace pointed his buster at Zero. "Identify yourself!" he demanded.

Zero turned around and gave a bored stare at Acid Ace. "You're Acid Ace, no?" she asked.

"Yes," Acid Ace replied warily. "What's your point?"

She smiled. "Mega Man, finish your fight. I'll handle the white knight."

"White knight?" asked Mega Man confused as Zero materialized a white sword handle.

"Just finish your fight already," Zero said agitatedly as her handle release a green light in shape a sword. She dashed towards Acid Ace and raised her sword. Acid Ace quickly blocked it with his lock on sword in his buster. "Go!"

Both blue wave beings teleported to the next wave road. "How much time do I have left?" Mega Man asked.

_"Two minutes," _Model X replied.

"That's enough time," Mega Man said as he quickly charged towards Dagger Ace.

"He's not using any battle chips," Dagger Ace realized. He smiled as he dropped his gun and charged towards Mega Man. "Alright lets our fist decide who the better man is!"

Mega Man quickly stroked first with a left hook. Dagger Ace quickly counterattacked with a right upper cut. Both of them quickly did a crescent kick and both kicks hit another. Dagger Ace quickly delivered another punch, but Mega Man quickly caught it. Mega Man quickly twisted Dagger's Ace wrist and flipped him off the wave road. Dagger Ace quickly grabbed on to Mega Man's wrist and brought him off the wave road as well.

"You're really persistent," Mega Man remarked clutched on to Dagger Ace.

"If I'm going down, so are you!" Dagger Ace stated with weakly laughed.

Mega Man quickly positioned himself on Dagger Ace's body. Mega Man's legs were wrapped around Dagger Ace's waist and his head was black between his opponent's thighs. Mega Man was going to end Dagger Ace with pile driver. "There no way in hell I'm going to lose to the likes of you!"

Dagger Ace struggled to get out, but it was no good. Both wave beings were inches away from hitting the ground. Both of them closed their eyes as they approached closer to the ground. Also soon Dagger Ace's head was a centimeter away from the ground, both wave beings vanished in an instant.

Zero and Acid Ace noticed this. "They pulsed out," Zero stated as her sword dematerialized.

"But where did they…" before Acid Ace could finish his sentence, Zero was already gone.

* * *

Aero was in front of Kyra's porch all beat up and bleeding. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

_"You mean saving your life?" _Model X asked.

"We almost had him!" Aero complained.

_"Dagger Ace pulsed out at the same time as we did," _Model X countered.

Aero groaned as he limped towards the door. "Just tell me we arrived on time?"

_"Not a moment too late or too early," _Model X stated.

Aero knocked on the door. "Aero?" Kyra asked as she opened the door. Kyra was completely startled as she saw the state Aero was in. He was completely injured. His black suit was completely torn up and noticeable with the bleeding cuts were place in all the torn places. His blooding was leaking out from his forehead, his face looked completely beat up, and he looked completely exhausted for some reason "Aero what happen?"

Aero walked inside and collapse on the ground. His body hasn't moved at all as if it was a corpse. "Aero!" screamed Kyra horrifyingly as she helpless watched her date dying in front of her eyes.

* * *

"And your homecoming king is..." it was already ten a clock at night at Estrella High School homecoming dance. So far Vile and his gang haven't found Kyra or Aero at all at the dance floor or even in the school grounds. Hopefully Kyra will be there when the committee announced the homecoming king. "Vile Blue!" the DJ player announced.

"Way to go man!" one of his lackeys congratulated to him as another one patted him on the back.

Vile smirked in satisfaction as he walked in the middle of the school's gymnasium. The school's principal was there with the crown on his hand. He noticed the principal was smiling and was happy to deliver him his crown. "Congrats," he complimented happily as he place the crown on Vile's head.

"Now can the homecoming queen, Kyra Jadeite, now come and dance with the homecoming king?" the DJ asked. Everyone remained quiet for over a minute and Kyra was nowhere to be found. "Can Kyra Jadeite please come up?" the DJ asked again as he looked for Kyra. "Is queen even here?"

Vile turned towards one of Kyra's close friends. "Where is she?" he whispered sternly.

"She hasn't picked up her Hunter-VG," one of Kyra's friends replied worriedly. "We have no idea what happened to her."

"Hello?" the DJ asked awkwardly. He turned towards Vile. "Sorry dude, but looks like the queen stood you up."

"Damn you Aero Celestial," Vile muttered darkly as his face scowled.

* * *

"So we have an agreement then?" the King assistant asked as he held a purple hexagonal shape with a jewel in the middle that roughly half long as its body. Its body also has a face showing a white visor, similar to a mask.

The assistant was standing on top of an old Japanese temple with his mysterious disguised ninja like client. The mysterious client rubbed his chin in consideration of the assistant's deal. "So you're simply giving me all this power for one job?" the client asked.

"I'm simply giving you half," the assistant corrected his client. "If you want the other half, you must do a job for me."

"And that job of yours is…"

"The assassination of Mega Man and the red wave being known as Zero," the assistant finished off the client's sentence.

"You really think I can easily slay down the savior of the world with only half the power of this device?" the client asked cynically.

The assistant couldn't help but to chuckle. "What's so funny?" the client asked.

"You won't be doing this alone," the assistant replied arrogantly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the client asked.

"Look," the assistant said as the noise portal opened up. The client eye widen as the silhouette of a large creature came out and bowed behind the assistant. "With the help of my pseudoriod, I grantee you won't have a problem defeating this so call "savior" you called about."

The client couldn't help but to smile. "Where do I sign?" he asked delightfully.

The assistant smirked in response as he handed over the purple stone to his client. _'Your peaceful days in Eden are over, "Adam" and "Eve." Now let's see how you two can hand reality when it hits you in the face ,'_the assistant thought excitedly as his mysterious creature screeched at the full moon.

* * *

**Aero Celestial OC description: art/Aero-Celestial-361483940?q=gallery%3Alunaclefairy&qo=3 or just go to LunaClefairy FF account, click the link on her homepage and that will lead you to her Deviantart account and hopefully you know what to do there. **

**Please continue to review and also please thank LunaClefairy for volunteering her time of making one of the main characters of the story. **


End file.
